The invention relates to a mobile travelling apparatus.
A travelling apparatus is disclosed in EP 0 861 967 A2. In the said apparatus, the leader, which may, in practice, be extremely high (20 to 40 m), can be folded down out of a vertical working position into a horizontal assembly position located in front of the travelling chassis and be disassembled in the said position for the purpose of transporting the working apparatus. The travelling chassis, which has a distinctly lower weight and smaller dimensions than the working apparatus when the latter is ready for operation, can then be transported by road or rail to a different place of use.
For many cases of application, it would be desirable if it were possible, for dismantling purposes, to shift the leader out of the vertical working position not only towards the front but also towards the rear, so that it is located above the travelling chassis in such a way as to project beyond the latter both towards the front and towards the rear. In such a position, a leader which is not excessively long can still be transported over roads and railway lines which do not have excessively sharp curves or similar obstacles, without being disassembled. This results in a saving on assembly time.
The intention is to further develop a working apparatus in such a way, by means fo the invention, that the leader can be shifted towards the front or towards the rear alternatively.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by means of a mobile working apparatus having a travelling chassis, with a leader which is carried via a carrying mechanism so as to be displaceable between a substantially vertical working position and a substantially horizontal assembly position, the carrying mechanism having two carrying guide arms located at a distance from one another, the first ends of which are connected, via first pivot bearings located at a distance from one another, to the travelling chassis, and the second ends of which are connected, via two pivot bearings located at a distance from one another, to an intermediate guide arm which is connected to the leader via a third pivot bearing and carries, via a fourth pivot bearing a neck-support arrangement which acts on the leader with its free end via a fifth pivot bearing which is located at a distance from the third pivot bearing, wherein at least one of the two carrying guide arms can be adjusted in its length.
There are advantageous further developments of the invention.
A further development of the invention is distinguished by a particularly robust and mechanically simple design of the carrying guide arm, which is constructed as a strut.
What is achieved in accordance with a further development of the invention is that it is not necessary to release any mechanical locking systems for the purpose of shifting the leader. The transition of the guide-arm arrangement from a substantially parallelogram-type guide-arm arrangement, which is advantageous for changes in location of the leader which is erected substantially vertically when ready for operation, to a trapezoidal guide-arm arrangement, which is advantageous for shifting purposes, can also be effected in a continuous manner and thus influence the way in which the leader is shifted on each occasion.
A further development of the invention guarantees, in a simple manner, the locking of the carrying guide-arm arrangement in the geometry desired on each occasion.
A further development of the invention is of advantage with respect to simple detachment of the leader from the travelling chassis and its easy reattachment to the latter.
There are preferred length ratios for the various guide arms and the location of the various pivot bearings of the leader-carrying mechanism.
A development is of advantage with respect to a lower overall height of the working apparatus when in the transport configuration.
In a working apparatus, it is possible to detach the leader from the travelling chassis even when it is shifted towards the rear, or to attach it to the said chassis in such a way that it can be erected upwards after being attached from the rear.